Sofia the First/Elena of Avalor: Wi-Fi Princess Reunion
Synopsis Long after Sofia got the job as a full-fledged Protector of the EverRealm, after defeating Vor, She met up with Elena who would discover the truth about those who protects the EverRealm. Meanwhile their see-thru doppelgangers who shares their appearances, personalities, traits, and memories with themselves, ends up in the at the Oh My Disney website in the Internet in our world, Earth, where they met up with the Princess gang. Characters *Princess Sofia the First *Princess Elena of Avalor *Snow White *Cinderella *Aurora *Ariel *Belle *Jasmine *Pocahontas *Fa Mulan *Tiana *Rapunzel *Merida *Moana *Elsa *Anna *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Sonic the Hedgehog (PSA Message Cameo) Plot It is a beautiful night in Enchancia, and the village and castle are extremely quiet. Sofia, now as a full-fledged protector, was reading a book about the history princesses who were summoned by her amulet, and those who weren't yet summoned. She read about Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, known as Sleeping Beauty, Ariel the little mermaid, Belle whose name means beauty, Jasmine of Agrabah, and everyone else. She also read about Ivy, and Charlotte who previously wore her precious Amulet before her. Just by daybreak, while Sofia was asleep, Elena has just arrived. Sofia woke up refreshed. :Sofia: Hi, Elena! :Elena: Hi, Sofia! :Sofia: What brings you here? :Elena: I actually heard you became of protector of the world. How did you ever get that job? :Sofia: Okay, so there's another Sorceress who's trying to conquer the world with the Wicked Nine objects. So while she and I were in the amulet, I used the power of light vanquishing her, and all of a sudden, freeing Prisma from Vor's control, before all my friends freed us from it. :Elena: Wow, congrats! :Sofia: Thank you. Elena saw something on Sofia's wrist. :Elena: Is that your enchantlet? On your wrist, you know? :Sofia: Yep. By noon, Sofia and Elena have just finished building the Lego Death Star building set, and placed it on a shelf on the wall, when they saw invisible see-thru doubles of themselves in front of the closet door. They just waved at her, and then Elena and Sofia did the same before the doppelgangers disappeared. :Sofia: Where'd they go? :Elena: Wait. I wonder what's going on out there? They saw a mysterious TV about to turn on and open a news report. :News Reporter: We interrupt this broadcast for an important newsflash. Wi-Fi, known as the Internet, was connected in Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade when the events of Ralph Breaks the Internet began. Mysteriously, there were two guests that appeared in the Internet today. According to inside Internet eyewitnesses at the scene, They were identified as the newest Protector of the EverRealm, Sofia the First, and Avalor's crown princess, Elena. The guests were seen exploring the scene looking for the Oh My Disney Website. Stay tuned for more details. :Sofia: I get it, the internet is an online community where human beings on Earth go to shop, play games and socialize. Finding themselves in the Internet, the internet doppelgangers of Sofia and Elena should've fell safe. :Sofia: Ah-mazing! :Elena: Sofia? I have a feeling we're not in the ever realm anymore. :Sofia: We certainly are not! We're in the Internet!! Elena and Sofia looked around. There we net users all over the internet. Suddenly, they saw a castle nearby. :Elena: Look at that! :Sofia: Wow! They got the Oh My Disney Website! :???: Sofia, did you say Internet? It was Sofia's stepsister, Amber. Another doppelganger appeared and followed Elena and Sofia. :Amber: Oh who am I kidding! I'm in the internet too. :Elena: Really. :Amber: It sure has been a while, my dear Elena. Anyway, was this castle over there familiar? Sofia and Elena looked at the Oh My Disney website. :Sofia: It might be. However, it's actually a website. :Amber: I see. As the three princesses entered the Website, they saw a thousands of net users. :Sofia: Good grief, this place is bonkers. Suddenly, Iron Man flew past them, and the princesses dodged out of the way. Amber saw a big battle space station shaped like a sphere. :Amber: What is that?! :Sofia: Like what Elena and I built, this is a space battle station capable of destroying an entire planet, Codenamed: The Death Star. They saw A Tie Fighter fly by. It was being chased by an X-wing fighter. The Millenium Falcon is taking off. Carl Fredricksen's House is being lifted by Balloons. There were other characters from movies, meeting the net users. Elena, suddenly, saw fourteen princesses greeting the net users before the "Which Disney Princess is your BFF?" Quiz. :Elena: Aw, come on, man! :Sofia: What do you mean come on, man? :Elena: Well, look, guys. Princesses and cartoon characters? Lame. :Sofia: Really?! I mean, I know ten of these princesses that were summoned by my amulet. :Elena: Wait! Ten of the princesses were summoned by your amulet? Why? :Sofia: Because it connects all the princesses there were, and when one of us is in trouble, another will come to help. :Elena: Really. Meanwhile, Sofia, Amber, and Elena looked all around for the cast members area. By the time they came to a sign, the read "Cast Members only". As they entered they were about to look for the princesses cabinet, when Grumpy came up to them. :Grumpy: You three are princesses, right? :Sofia: Yup. :Grumpy: Then I guess you can be part of the Others. :Elena: Their cabinet is just what we're looking for. Where is it, anyway? :Grumpy: It's between the dwarf's room and the Avengers room. :Amber: Thanks. As they arrived in the princesses cabinet, there was nobody in there. :Elena: Where at they? :Sofia: I don't know. They looked around. But just they each peeked into a curtain, They were punched so big and hard right in the face... :Sofia, Amber, and Elena: AAAAAGH!!! ...that Elena, Sofia, and Amber knew that it could be one thing... It was the princesses! They just finished the quiz! And they're trying to attack Elena, Sofia and Amber! :Elena, Sofia, and Amber: YIKES!!! The fourteen princesses have their weapons to harm the intruders. like a sword, a bow and arrow, a book, a frying pan, a fork, a club, a lamp as a gun, a spindle of a spinning wheel, a broken glass slipper, and a baking material. :Sofia: WHOA! WHOA! LADIES! WE CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! the broken slipper See, um... We've all met before! :Anna: Wa-wait, what? :Sofia: Yeah! Ten of you ladies were summoned by my amulet, so far. Like when a princess is in trouble, another princess comes to help, right? I know three of you met my stepsister. I'm sure you remember that, it'd be embarrassing for you if you haven't. nervously :Elsa: Heh, except for the rest of us. Sofia turned to Anna and Elsa. :Sofia: Other than that, I'm a friend of your snowman sidekick, Olaf. :Anna: Wait! :Elsa and Anna: You met Olaf?! :Sofia: Yeah! Somehow I reacted the same thing like you did when you saw him, Anna. :Anna: Heh, I guess any friend of Olaf is a friend of ours. :Elsa: Yeah. :Sofia: By the way, I also saw ten of you guys' ghosts cheering me up while I was battling Vor. :Moana: Hold it! who's Vor? :Sofia: An evil sorceress who's plotting to conquer all of the EverRealm and take everything I helped dear. She also tried to obtain the wicked nine! :Pocahontas: I get it. ten of us knew you and came to help you. Well, except for the rest of us. Cinderella came up to Amber. :Cinderella: So you're Amber? :Amber: Yup. :Cinderella: I'm a friend of your stepsister, Sofia. :Amber: giggles I guess Any friend of Sofia is a pretty friend of mine. Cinderella laughed, too. :Sofia: By the way, ladies, I have a new friend with us. She's Princess Elena. :Elena: I know ten of you guys came to help Sofia, and you might not have noticed this, but I've waited forty-one years for the one princess that could free me from this dreadful amulet. And then it was Sofia. I sensed it from the very first station I moved into her castle. :Cinderella: So uh, set me straight here. By the time I sensed Sofia in serious trouble, It was you who made her amulet glow? :Elena: Exactly. :Snow White: Interesting. How many years did you say you were trapped in the amulet? :Elena: forty-one years. :Rapunzel: Geez, that's a long time. How did you end up in the amulet, anyway? :Elena: It's because of an evil Sorceress, Shuriki, who tried to kill me, after killing my parents. The other princesses were shocked. :Ariel: Bummer. My Mommy was killed by a hijack pirate ship. :Pocahontas: My mother already passed away long before the revolutionary war. :Sofia: My first father got lost at sea. :Amber: My first mother already passed away after James and I were born. :Tiana: My daddy ended up dying in the first World War. :Moana: My grandma's already gone. :Snow White: My mother died after I was born, then my father died after the marriage of my stepmother. When I was poisoned at the age of fourteen, she's already gone. :Cinderella: My mother died in illness when I was ten, before my father did after marriage of my wicked stepmother. :Jasmine: My mother was gone from a long time ago. But I had a lot of daddy issues. :Elsa: Our Mother and Father got lost at sea, too. :Anna: We discovered the truth about it. :Belle: My mother's gone, too. Sofia saw Vanellope looking at her, Amber, and Elena. :Sofia: Who is your little kid friend? And where is she from? :Vanellope: Who me? :Sofia: Yeah. :Vanellope: As you know... well, maybe you three might not know... I'm mostly a princess, as well. :Amber: Yeah, but who exactly are you, and where are you from? :Vanellope: Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz, of the Sugar Rush Von Schweetzs. :Sofia: Say, who made your gown, kid? I've never seen anything quite like it. :Vanellope: Oh, this old thing? :Sofia: Gawsh, I'd SO love to have one of my own. :Amber: Me too! :Elena: Yeah! :Cinderella: We have attires like hers, too. I'll get my mice on this. Soon... :Sofia: sighs I'm loving my job. :Elena: Say, where'd you get the cool glitch powers, Vanellope? :Vanellope: Hmm, good question. It's probably because Turbo took disguise of King Candy, took over my game, and turned me INTO a glitch and turned all my friends against me, because he doesn't want me to race. :Amber: Aw, that's too bad. :Vanellope: Yeah... But the good news is, with the help of Fix-It Felix Jr., Wreck-It Ralph, and Calhoun, they let me race with a cybug invasion, and took back my game. Sadly, Turbo died outside his own game after he was morphed into a cybug. Here's a message from that blue hedgehog. Vanellope pulled out a phone of hers with the message recorded by Sonic. :Sonic: If you leave your game, stay safe, stay alert, and whatever you do, don't die. Because if you die outside your own game, you don't regenerate. Ever! Game Over. :Aurora: My, my! He recorded that? :Vanellope: Yeah! :Sofia: Wow. :Cinderella: I hear you two guys at school had a science fair, right? :Amber: Heh, yeah. :Tiana: I've read a science book about the Big Bang. :Sofia: Big Bang? Oh yes! That reminds us... Sofia, Amber, Elena, and the other princesses and Vanellope started singing the Big Bang Theory Theme Song together in acapella. :Sofia: Our whole universe was in a hot dense state, then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started... :Elena: Wait! The earth began to cool, the autotrophs began to drool :Amber: Neanderthals developed tools We built a wall :Princesses: we built the pyramids :Vanellope, Sofia, Amber, and Elena: Math, science, history, unraveling the mysteries That all started with the big bang :Princesses: BANG! :Elena: Since the dawn of man is really not that long as every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song :Amber: A fraction of a second and the elements were made :Sofia: The bipeds stood up straight, the dinosaurs all met their fate :Vanellope: They tried to leap but they were late And they all died :Princesses: they froze their asses off :Vanellope, Sofia, Amber, and Elena: The oceans and Pangea, see ya wouldn't wanna be ya Set in motion by the same big bang! :All: It all started with the big bang! :Sofia, Amber, Vanellope, and Elena: It's expanding ever outward but one day, It will cause the stars to go the other way :Sofia and Amber: Collapsing ever inward, we won't be here, it won't be hurt :Vanellope, Amber, Sofia, and Elena: Our best and brightest figure that it'll make an even bigger bang! :All: Acapella :Sofia: Australopithecus would really have been sick of us :Elena: Debating how we're here, they're catching deer :Princesses: we're catching viruses :Vanellope, Sofia, Amber, Elena: Religion or astronomy :Princesses: Descartes or Deuteronomy :Vanellope, Sofia, Amber, Elena: It all started with the big bang! :Princesses: Music and mythology :All: Einstein and astrology :Vanellope, Sofia, Amber, Elena: It all started with the big bang! :All: It all started with the big BANG...!!! Category:Sofia the First stories Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Fiction